Worth the Wait
by Lerafea2
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu is late... but Tezuka Kunimitsu is NEVER late. There are, of course, consequences when his boyfriend decides to wait him out. Happy New Year! [TezuRyo]


Worth the Wait

By Krys N Ares

Warning: Completely plot-less, slightly-fluffy TezuRyo New Year's fic. Might contain OOC-ness. Flame all you like… frowns It's not like either of us is happy with it.

A/N: A New Year fic to all of ya!

281204

------------------

The snow fell continuously, layering the streets in a sheet of white. Pulling his coat tighter around him, the captain of the Seishun High tennis team walked passed the many merrymakers as he made his way down the streets at a brisk walk.

A quick glance at his watch told him that it was 10.45pm and that he was 45 minutes late. Tezuka Kunimitsu was late… but he was _never _late. His date had probably left already.

Fighting back the urge to curse, the brunette quickened his pace and hastened towards the park, his expression never changing.

10.55pm

It had taken him 10 whole minutes to get there without slipping and falling on the ice or snow. He glanced around him, liquid-brown eyes taking in his surroundings. But aside from several drunken youths causing some trouble by the playground, the park seemed void of people.

Feeling more disappointed than his expressionless face gave away, the high school senior sat down on a nearby bench and absent-mindedly watched as the delinquents continued to wreck the swing set. How had he screwed up so royally? Why now of all times?

He and Ryoma had been dancing around each other for almost 4 years, knowing that there were mutual feelings between them. But it had only been recently during Christmas that he had finally asked the kouhai out.

"Buchou?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he turned to see Oishi and Kikumaru standing behind him. He nodded a brief greeting and waited (hopefully) for them to pass.

"Nya! I knew it was Tezuka-buchou that I saw!" The redhead grinned happily, gripping Oishi's hand tighter in his own.

Of course Lady Luck wouldn't be so kind to him as to spare him this torture. Tezuka uncharacteristically felt like growling in frustration.

As though sensing his best friend's less-than-pleasant mood, Oishi smiled apologetically at Tezuka.

"Are you waiting for Echizen, Tezuka?"

"Nn."

The Golden Pair exchanged knowing glances and looks. Golden Couple more like.

"Well then, we had better get going, ne?" The raven-haired senior told his boyfriend.

"Un! Help me wish Ochibi a happy New Year too, nya, Tezuka-buchou!" Kikumaru requested cheerfully, though his eyes didn't seem to rest directly on Tezuka. "You two have fun! Jya!"

As he watched the pair leave, he distinctly heard Oishi say something about calling the cops to report the youths by the swings and the stoic boy couldn't help but smile softly at his best friend's typical behavior.

His small smile vanished as soon as it came when he remembered the main reason for his sour mood. In fact, the brunette wondered what he was still doing here. It became more apparent by each passing second that _he _wasn't going to show up. But still, he couldn't bring himself to move.

He really shouldn't have taken that nap no matter how tired _or _sick he was.

It was 11.17pm

Four policemen entered the park, walked past Tezuka and headed for the troublemaking teens.

He watched the whole drama unfold without even twitching his eyelids.

The cops were noticed by the youths, the alarm was sounded, the youths ran.

A familiar figure sped past him, slowing to wish him a Happy New Year and addressing him by his name before shooting off – but not before waving at someone or something a distance behind Tezuka.

Akutsu Jin.

Tezuka frowned. Who would've expected someone with such talent in tennis to have turned out like this? Then again, last he heard the silver-haired boy had agreed to apply for the scholarship in America.

What an enigma.

It seemed that in their generation, there was some hope for Japan's tennis.

Tezuka himself, Fuji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, the Golden pair, Atobe, Akutsu, Kajimoto, Kirihara, Sanada, Yukimura… Echizen, and the list went on. Players with the potential to become professionals. They were all in a race against each other to see who would reach the top and _stay _there.

11.42pm

"Excuse me, sir, were you the one to report this case?"

"No," The high school senior responded, looking up at the cop. His mind registered a soft hissing sound of a can being opened but he ignored it as three youths were brought away. "My friend did."

"An Oishi Syuuchirou from Seishun High ka?"

"Hai."

"Arigatou. Enjoy your new year."

Unlikely, the brunette groused mentally. He had just 'stood up' his boyfriend on their first official date.

11.50pm.

He really should be getting home.

Standing, he re-tied the scarf around his neck and prepared to leave when his cell started ringing, the loud sound of it breaking the harsh silence of the park. He fumbled to get it out of his pocket.

"Tezuka des."

"Where do you think you are going, Kunimitsu?"

"Ryoma?" Much to the amusement of the other, Tezuka actually _sounded _surprised. "I'm sorry. I took a nap and overslept."

"And you didn't think to call me?"

"No," the brunette admitted readily. "I didn't."

"You know," Echizen sighed. "For someone who is in the Honours class and is as intelligent as you are, you can be incredibly stupid. Why don't you take a seat and calm down?"

"Where are you?" Chocolate eyes scanned the area but could not seem to find his koi.

"Ne, Kuni-chan. Be good for once and sit down."

Wordlessly, he did as his uke told him to do, trying to recollect his wits about him. The younger boy always did seem to have this effect on him.

"It's 11.59," Ryoma told his captain. It was quite obvious by now where the younger boy was, but neither of them seemed to want to move yet.

Tezuka didn't say anything and the next 50 seconds were spent in a complete silence, disturbed only by Ryoma drinking from his can of Ponta. Then, said green-haired tensai jumped down from the tree situated behind the bench.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Happy new year, Mitsu."

Leaning down from behind the quiet captain, he pressed soft lips against the older boy's more experienced ones.

Quickly gaining control of the kiss, Tezuka stood carefully without breaking contact and slowly deepened the kiss.

Then coming to an eventual halt, he pulled back and gazed quietly into those golden orbs.

"Sorry."

"Betsuni," Echizen panted, smirking softly. "I know you're sick. Your grandfather called me. I really didn't expect you to turn up. Then he called me up and said he had come to look for me – he sounded really worried. So I came to take a look for him. You're lucky, ne, to have such an understanding grandfather. My Oyaji is crazy."

Tezuka could only stare at the high school freshman in something akin to bewilderment.

"Aa."

Ryoma Echizen smirked and buried his head into the thick material of his boyfriend's coat and allowed that pair of strong arms to encircle him in a tight embrace.

"You do realize, Ryo, that I will get you back for that."

"20 laps?"

"Nn. 20 Lap dances."

owari

281204

I dunno how good/bad it is. You tell me. R&R!

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2005!


End file.
